wtxjaichi_universe_modefandomcom-20200213-history
Money in the Bank Ladder Match
The Money in the Bank Ladder Match is a multi-person ladder match that takes place annually within the calendar year. The first match took place at WrestleMania in 2010, after which the concept got it's own special event, starting with Money in the Bank 2010, confirming it as a yearly event. The prize for winning the match is a briefcase with a contract that can be "cashed in" by the briefcase holder on any champion for one year. If the contract is not used within the year of being won, it will be deemed invalid. Upon the match getting its own event, it was slightly altered to the original match, with two matches taking place for briefcases instead of one. Meaning six contestants from RAW would compete for a briefcase that could be exclusively cashed-in on the RAW world championship, whilst SmackDown then had one of their own also. The first match took place at WrestleMania, with Jack Swagger winning the inaugural match. Following Swagger's success with the briefcase, the special event was the invented to correctly celebrate the concept. Concept The Money in the Bank Ladder Match is typically a six participants match, with the objective being for one of the participants to climb a ladder and retrieve the briefcase hung above the ring. The briefcase they retrieve contains a contract that grants them a match for a world championship of their respective brand, which they can "cash-in" at any given opportunity during a show. The first instance of a Money in the Bank cash-in saw Jack Swagger defeat Edge after Edge had just won the World Heavyweight Championship in a TLC Match with Randy Orton, this illustrated the openness of when the briefcase could be cashed in, as Swagger waited until Edge had fought through a vicious match to get his match with a champion. History 2010 (WrestleMania) The Money in the Bank Ladder Match was announced as a "bonus attraction" for the first WrestleMania event in early 2010, with none of the participants being confirmed until the night of the event itself and with a lot of mystery being surrounded around the concept of the reward. Jack Swagger won the inaugural match, holding the briefcase until Extreme Rules just one month later. At the event, Swagger cashed in his Money in the Bank contract on newly crowned World Heavyweight Champion Edge, who had just defeated Randy Orton to win the title in a TLC Match. 2010 (Money in the Bank 2010) The second and third Money in the Bank Ladder Matches were announced to be hosting their own special event, in which RAW and SmackDown would round up their own six participants, who would compete for briefcases exclusive to their own brands world championships. The RAW Money in the Bank Ladder Match was won by Sheamus, who cashed-in the same night on Jack Swagger, who had just won the championship before being attacked by a returning Ezekiel Jackson. The SmackDown Money in the Bank Ladder Match was won later in the night by The Miz. Matches Record Cash-in Matches Participant List Category:Match Types